The invention relates to a bag and more specifically to a blade bag for blades used with circular saws.
Presently, carpenters working on construction projects such as residential homes and commercial buildings often use a circular saw for cutting wood members. Usually the carpenter using the saw will not carry a spare blade with him and when the blade becomes dull or it breaks, it is necessary for the carpenter to return to the tool dispensing area or to a vehicle where spare blades are stored. Most of the time this causes a loss of time because the carpenter has to climb down from the structure being erected and walk to his supply area.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel blade bag for blades used with a circular saw that can be carried on the belt of a carpenter.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel blade bag for blades used with a circular saw that can be installed in a conventional tool pouch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel blade bag for blades used with circular saw that can be fabricated from leather, canvas, and other materials.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel blade bag for blades used with a circular saw that is economical to manufacture and market.